


"Meg and the New God" A Megstiel Ficlet

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a supercharged angel who calls himself, God.  Meg is a demon trying to steer clear of him.  What happens when the New God finds his demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Meg and the New God" A Megstiel Ficlet

Meg Masters was not a stupid demon. She watched the rise of Castiel and knew to keep her head down. Sure she had swapped spit with him, but that was ancient history. That was also when he was an angel; not the new God. Consequently, here she was hiding among the mass of humanity in NYC. She had acquired a tiny studio apartment in the heart of Hell’s Kitchen. She felt the name very appropriate. Confident that the millions of souls around her would help along with every warding spell she knew painted on the walls. However, there was a very tiny piece of her that wanted this new revved up model of Castiel to find her.

And so it came to pass that one evening as Meg sipped beer on an old twin bed and watched TMZ, the new God materialized in between her and the latest gossip news. He stood staring at her with massive amounts of power coursing through his vessel. A flick of his finger turning the TV screen to black. Meg kept her body calm. She gave no reaction to the visitor. Lifting the warm beer to her lips she took another swig while returning his icy stare. She kept her attention away from the sores on his skin, bringing up said flaws could be detrimental to her survival. 

It was Castiel who broke the silence, looking around the miniscule apartment: “Odd that you and Crowley would share the same ideas on warding, it did not work for him either.”

Meg gave a quick shrug trying to shake off the insult of being compared to Crowley. “A girl’s gotta try everything she can to stay safe these days. It seems there is a new sheriff in town who smites first and asks questions never.”

An uninterested smile fell across the amped angel’s face. “So I am the sheriff, most people use my proper title when addressing me.”  
“The new God, yeah I have heard that one a couple of times.” She rose to her feet; tossing the beer to the corner of the room. Watching with a smile as it shattered on impact. “Not sure how I feel about calling the person who had their tongue down my throat God.” She prodded forward until she was moments from touching skin to skin. There was something captivating about the power inside his body, all those souls trapped. Her darkness was entranced by it, she wanted to touch and sense all those spirits inside of her. The demon was aware that he would never let her acquire them for herself. Nevertheless, there was a more traditional way to experience Castiel and the souls within in her meat suit.

She used her fingers to gingerly play with his tie, whilst a naughty grin spread across her face. “Why is God visiting a little old demon like me?”

Castiel’s eyes squinted as he tried to decipher her actions. “I need help controlling Crowley. I thought you would relish in the task.”  
Meg winked and wet her lips with her tongue. “I like controlling men, especially very powerful ones.” She tugged on the tie pulling Castiel’s lips to her own. The kiss was rough and jagged- teeth scraping teeth. As their tongues stroked she could taste the energy inside him. He was delicious and she hungered for more.

Their lips lingered as one for a bit before Castiel gripped her hair and yanked their mouths apart. “I should smite you for behavior like that.”

Meg’s smirk faltered on the word smite, this was not the Castiel she knew. She bit her lower lip savoring the taste of all those souls. The flavor was intoxicating. “Would you prefer if I bowed down to the new God?”  
He still had his fingers wrapped in her hair. “Yes.” 

Meg leisurely knelt down in front of Castiel. She looked up at him their eyes meeting but this time the stare had more heat to it. Placing her fingers on his belt she commenced in unwrapping her gift. He looked away but did nothing to stop her actions. Meg opened her mouth licking and suckling her object of desire. The life force emanating from their connection made her feel drunk with power.   
Using her hair as a rope Castiel drug her face to his whispering, “This does not seem appropriate for God.” The angel then flung her body across the room crashing onto the wooden floor.

Meg found pleasure in severe foreplay. She stripped all the clothes from her body swaying back into his arms. “If you are God, then you make the rules.” The demon graced her tongue up his neck tasting the sweat from his vessel. “Simply make screwing demons…appropriate.”

Castiel seized her face between his hands, and bombarded her with fiercely deep kisses. He then hurled her onto the dirty twin mattress; abandoning his trench coat and tie to the floorboards. He lowered himself onto her while she worked diligently to free him from any unneeded clothing. Castiel latched his full lips to her nipple; switching between loving strokes of his tongue and nips of his teeth. The angel raised his face to hers; each set of eyes daring the other to blink. The powerful new God thrust himself into Meg, causing her to gasp in ecstasy. The immense energy of all those souls driving between her thighs was exhilarating. With each plunge of Castiel’s hips he forced the sensation deeper into her demonic soul. The momentum of the thrusting coupled with the stimulating power caused Meg to shriek, “Oh God!” Instantly the angel climaxed shaking and digging his mighty fingers into her hips causing Meg to follow in his wake.  
The creatures of heaven and hell lay motionless on the bed for several minutes. The only sound was the panting of their vessels trying to catch their breath. Then Castiel lifted his head from her shoulder. “I see you have decided to use my true name.”  
A piercing cackle erupted from the demon. She paused her outburst to answer, “I always will- Clarence.”


End file.
